Alternate Lincoln Lee
Lincoln Lee is a Fringe Division team leader in the parallel universe. Members on his team include Bolivia Dunham and Agent Francis. Lincoln led the ambush in Central Park against Sally Clark and Nick Lane. After shooting Lane, he was pyrokinetically engulfed in flame as Clark tried to defend her partner. Ninety percent of Lee's body was charred. He was told he would be treated in a Nanite Regeneration Chamber for three months. During therapy for his burns , Lee was allowed to join Francis in the Fringe Division effort to recapture the escaped Olivia Dunham. He located her and reminded her of the history they have together, but was disarmed and locked in the restroom at a gas station. Lee continued to receive medical attention on his burns while investigating the case of Milo Stanfield. He was the first one to notice the ballpoint pen, which is pivotal in causing a chain reaction. In a conversation with Agent Francis, he admitted he kissed Bolivia without knowing she had a boyfriend ( Lincoln claimed to have studied cases of man-made breaches at the Academy. His degree enabled him to identify and understand sophisticated equipment of Rose Lee was suprised to find Olivia's scientific knowledge on the Candy Man case, not realizing Olivia is recalling her experience on her native universe He updated Bolivia on his recovery from the burns, not knowing that a switch had happened. He also suggested Astrid to call Broyles, after he did not appear in his office at the Fringe Division headquarters. After Colonel Broyles went missing, Lincoln took over his position . He struggled on his first assignment being in-charge of a case of spontaneous bug eruption. Frank disclosed to him about his intention to ask for marriage proposal, of which he quickly divulge to Bolivia. He witnessed Armand Silva took out the queen beetle from his neck in attempt to create the vaccine for the Avian Flu. Together with Bolivia, Lincoln checked on a possible Fringe event at Rosencrantz building and called out the amber protocol after discovering that the rift might have stopped. ( During his investigation of Bolivia's kidnapping, he learns from Secretary Bishop about the switching of the two Dunhams, and that Bolivia is carrying Peter's child. With the help of Henry Higgins, he finds Bolivia in Chinatown as she prepares to deliver her son. Lee proclaims his love for her, knowing she may die during the birthing process. After visiting Bolivia in the hospital, Lincoln and Agent Francis suspect that more information is being kept from them by Secretary Bishop. He and his team respond to a Class Ten fringe event on Liberty Island, then aborts the mission when Secretary Bishop calls him to explain the situation. Lee spends the night in Bolivia's apartment watching her newborn son, Henry, while she sneaks into the lab on Liberty Island. He volunteers to go with her on the dangerous outing, but stays with the infant at her request. He is expected to deliver the baby to her mother if she does not return the next day. He and Bolivia Call on Olivia to bring Professor John McClennan from her side over to his to investigate his counterpart J. L. McClennan. He and Bolivia investigate a class-three fringe event after Peter and Agent Lee his counterpart cross over from our universe. while he and Bolivia investigate the shapeshifter. He arrests David Jones with Bolivia and follows Jones along with Colonel Philip Broyles,Bolivia and Agent Lee. Colonel Broyles informs him that Agent Farnsworth has crossed over at Liberty Island without authorization. He works with his counterpart then is assassinated by a sniper when he starts to bring a suspect to Headquarters. He is Dead.